


like you wanna be loved

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: Kurt wishes they could be so open with affection like they are when they’re alone, like how they see Rachel and Finn kiss before class or Mike and Tina always touch each other somehow, but it’s not practical for them right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Becca, who gave me this idea. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> title from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran!

“Stop staring at my lips,” Kurt’s voice is barely above a whisper as he leans against his locker, his eyes bright and lively as he tries to act mad. There’s a smile pulling at his lips and Blaine just wants to reach out and kiss him until his lips are red and raw.  
  
“I’m not staring at your lips,” Blaine says, eyes focused on Kurt’s mouth.  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a quick glance around the crowded hallway. They’re at Blaine’s locker, which is basically halfway between their next class. And he wants to kiss Blaine – of course he does, that’s his boyfriend, he would give anything to reach out and even just touch him – but it’s not safe here, he doesn’t want to risk it.    
  
“I’m being serious, Blaine,” Kurt chastises him and yeah, he means it, but he’s all bark and no bite.  
  
Blaine moves closer to Kurt, tilting his head up so his lips are nearly hovering over Kurt’s. Kurt feels his heart skip a beat and all he can do is think about hooking a finger under Blaine’s jaw and pulling him into a kiss. But he can’t, so he doesn’t.

“C’mon, babe, just one kiss,” Blaine pleads, looking up at Kurt through long lashes. Blaine rarely uses pet names, but when he does he uses it to make Kurt become putty in his hands. And it almost works, but then the school bell rings and Kurt escapes with the excuse of class.  
  
It’s not that it really matters that he went to class anyways. He doesn’t even remember what his teacher drones on about, he just spends the whole time thinking about Blaine. Kurt wishes they could be so open with affection like they are when they’re alone, like how they see Rachel and Finn kiss before class or Mike and Tina always touch each other somehow, but it’s not practical for them right now. And god, Kurt loves that Blaine wants to kiss him in public, that he wants to show him off like that. Sure, Kurt loves performing and dresses in clothes that are less than understated, but he isn’t used to being the center of anyone’s attention.  
  
They meet up again on their way to lunch, this time at Kurt’s locker so he could switch his books for his last few classes of the day. Kurt’s talking about some Neanderthal in his class who thinks it’s funny to terrorize their substitute teacher and Blaine – once again – is not-so-subtly staring at Kurt’s lips.  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine is insatiable, and there’s only one way to get him to stop --- at least until they get to somewhere more private.  
  
“Kiss me,” Kurt rushes the two words out so quickly Blaine barely hears them.  
  
“Really?” Blaine stands up straighter, smiling so wide it reaches his eyes.  
  
“If it’ll get you to stop being so damn needy, then yes,” Kurt hisses as his eyes scan the hallway, and the smile falls from Blaine’s lips. “Quick, okay? I don’t want anyone to see.”  
  
“Why? Are you embarrassed?” Blaine crosses his arms, and Kurt is pretty sure no kissing, no matter how quick, will be happening now.  
  
“Of course not!” Kurt slams his locker shut, crossing his arms and mirroring Blaine’s pose. “You know why we don’t – scratch that, why we _can’t_ kiss in public. I’d never be embarrassed of you.”  
  
“Why can’t we kiss in public? Because of some oversized pea-brained heathens who roam these halls?” Blaine’s voice is getting louder now, and Kurt unconsciously scans the hallway to see if they attracted any less-than-welcome attention and Blaine interprets it completely wrong. “You are embarrassed of me!”  
  
“Honey, no—“ Kurt reaches out a hand to grab Blaine’s arm but he shies away, jolting his shoulder back to dodge Kurt’s hand. Kurt’s face falls, and he feels his heart shatter. Blaine never avoids any kind of physical contact with Kurt, he even encourages it and is usually the first to reach for him, but now to see him dodge Kurt… it’s like someone stabbed a knife into his chest.  
  
“I have to go find Tina, I promised I’d help her with her song for Glee,” Blaine lies but Kurt is frozen in place and can’t do anything but nod. Blaine brushes past him and makes his way down the hall, and Kurt turns and stares as he walks down the hallway.  
  
Kurt goes through the motions of the rest of his day, and since there’s no Glee meeting after school today he heads straight home. Usually Blaine would be coming home with him since his house is empty until at least 4 when Finn gets home from football practice, but given today’s events Kurt assumes not. He makes his way to his car and is surprised when he sees Blaine leaning against the passenger side door.  
  
“Can we talk?” Blaine’s looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes again but this time it’s more out of remorse than seduction.  
  
Kurt nods, unlocking the doors and they both get into their respective sides. Blaine’s hand automatically finds Kurt’s and he laces his fingers through it, holding their hands on the middle console in between them as Kurt drives.  
  
When they get to Kurt’s house, Blaine follows him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. He plops down on his side of the bed and sits with his legs folded, eyes wide as he looks at Kurt.  
  
“Well?” Kurt raises an eyebrow and honestly, he’s getting a little frustrated now. He brought Blaine back here so they could talk, not so he could stare at Kurt. 

“I know you’re not embarrassed of me,” Blaine starts and Kurt nods his head for him to keep going. “I’m just… I’m so angry that we can’t be like the other couples at our school and I needed an explanation for it better than that we live in a town where most people are so close-minded, so I made one up. I figured me not being good enough for you, and you being embarrassed of me would sit better with me than our relationship being viewed as gross or sinful or… perverted by some people in this town. Both reasons suck, though.”  
  
Kurt crosses the room and sits down next to his boyfriend, both of them turning to face each other on the bed. He takes Blaine’s face in his hands and leans in close, watching how Blaine’s eyes flutter closed in anticipation of what’s to come. Kurt kisses Blaine softly, Blaine dropping his jaw a little to deepen it. Kurt pulls away and runs the pad of his thumb across Blaine’s bottom lip and smiles gently, pulling his eyes up from his lips to his unsure hazel eyes.  
  
“I could never be embarrassed of you,” Kurt huffs out with a small smile. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. I’m terrified that if someone happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when we kiss or even just hold hands, that it’ll be like Sadie Hawkins’ again for you and I don’t want that. I couldn’t live with myself if I was the reason you got hurt.”    
  
“I won’t let that happen. To either of us.” Blaine says it so fiercely, like he’s so _sure_ of it even though it’s impossible to know. But Kurt, for some reason, believes him.  
  
The next day at school, all the Glee kids – Kurt and Blaine included – are gathered in the courtyard. They’re crowded around a table, some standing while others sitting. Kurt and Blaine sit on one of the benches around the table, Kurt’s arm slung over Blaine’s shoulder.

Classes have yet to start, there’s still a few minutes before the first bell rings but it’s nice out so people are enjoying the weather before being confined inside for six hours. Blaine is hesitant as he does so, but he leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He’s scared he’s pushing Kurt’s boundaries too much, but instead of shrugging Blaine off he turns his head towards him, places a finger under Blaine’s jaw, tilts his head up, and kisses him right on the mouth in front of everyone.  
  
Puck is the first one to start wolf-whistling, then Santana and Artie, and from there it’s hard to tell. Blaine smiles against Kurt’s lips and pulls away after one last quick kiss. Some people had turned to look at the noise commotion being made but are either uninterested or too tired to care. Blaine is tucked soundly next to Kurt, under his arm and their slight size difference making Blaine the perfect height to place a kiss at the hinge of Kurt’s jaw.  
  
Blaine is warm and tiny next to him, fitting into his side so perfectly, and Kurt can’t believe that Blaine would ever think he’d be embarrassed of him—of _this_ , as if their relationship is something dirty and to be ashamed of. But when Blaine’s fingers slip between Kurt’s, or when Blaine is pressed into Kurt’s chest when they sleep… he’ll never be ashamed of that.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
